1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and more particularly to a display device that is equipped with a driver circuit having a shift register circuit with a level conversion function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in an active matrix liquid crystal display device using a thin film transistor (TFT: thin film transistor) as an active element, a scanning circuit is used to sequentially apply a selected scanning voltage to scanning lines.
Up to now, as a shift register circuit that is used in the above scanning circuit, there has been known a shift register circuit having a level converter circuit of the differential circuit system, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open NO. 2002-287711.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open NO. 2002-287711 discloses a related art of the present invention.